1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to thin film solar cells. More specifically, the invention relates to a stacked-layered thin film solar cell with improved performance characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of solar cells addresses the conversion of radiation into electrical energy. Much research has been conducted to maximize the efficiency of a solar cell. There is a demand to further reduce the absorber thickness of a solar cell to reduce material costs, decrease the time required for deposition processing, and increase the throughput of deposition equipment. Shortcomings however, include the back contact of a solar cell having reduced reflectance for infrared wavelengths and a surface with a high probability for charge carrier recombination leading to decreased efficiency of the solar cell.